Shattered
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: A childhood friend of Murdock's asks the team for help and consequently she falls in love with Face


The A-team   
"Shattered"   
  
Disclaimer: Nothing of the a-team is mine but the character of Colleen Brown belongs to me.  
Author's Notes: This story is set approximately two months after the episode "Mind   
Games" but before the next episode. Also for purposes of this story Murdock's first   
name is Henry.   
Also I've just started watching the show again the last month or so with TVland airing   
the reruns.:) So plotline and a characters may be a little foggy in places since this is   
my first attempt at an A-team fanfic.:) Please read and review  
This was written circa late 2000/2001  
  
  
If I keep hanging around Murdock I'm going to go   
insane. Lieutenant Templeton Peck thought wryly as he   
leaned against a car outside a two-bit hotel in   
greater Los Angeles. The man in question, Captain H.M.   
"Howling Mad" Murdock had just emerged from a hotel   
room wearing a George Washington costume complete with   
white wig.   
  
"Henry."Colleen Brown called with a shake of her head   
as she came to stand next to Peck."You're going to get   
us spotted in that outfit."   
  
Murdock smiled at his childhood friend as he crossed   
the space between them."Not at all, my darlin'.   
Besides who would ever suspect the father of our   
country?"   
  
Face glanced from their latest client to Murdock and   
back again with a shake of his head. He should be used   
to Murdock's delusions by now, he really should.   
  
Murdock glanced at Peck before he scanned the parking   
lot and surrounding streets. "We should get her in the   
car, Faceman, before the British come."   
  
"Right."Peck replied as he opened the back passenger   
door for the reporter before walking around and   
getting into the driver's seat. The British that   
Murdock was worried about was really Los Angeles's   
uppermost crime family. Apparently Colleen had gone to   
one of their charity events to interview the oldest   
son, Ben Curso about his generous donations to   
charity. On the way out of the interview she had   
witnessed the murder of Ben Curso and after receiving   
threats at her newspaper and home she had sought out   
the help of the A-team. And it had only been a happy   
coincidence that she and Murdock knew each   
other....even though Colleen hadn't seen Murdock since   
they were twelve.   
  
"Do I get to know where we're going this time?"Colleen   
asked as she leaned on the back of the front seat. In   
the week and a half that she had known the A-team she   
had begun to learn the method to their madness.   
  
Peck grinned at her via the rearview mirror. "What's   
the matter? I thought all girls liked surprises."   
  
The brown haired woman returned his smile. "Most of the time I do.Just not when my   
life's on the line."   
  
Peck's expression sobered. "You're safe with us. I   
promise you that."   
  
Brown nodded and settled back into the seat turning   
to stare out the side window.   
  
Face sighed inwardly as he watched the sad expression   
cross her face. He had known a lot of women in his   
time, but some how he and Colleen had just had this   
instant connection. Even though Face had only known   
her a short week he could tell that there would be   
something special between them. If Murdock would only   
stop playing the 'big brother' routine.   
  
As the car sped along the Los Angeles highway Colleen   
glanced at her old friend. When she had first met the   
A-team she had barely recognized Henry. His   
experiences in 'Nam had aged him beyond his   
thirty-seven years. And his bouts with delusions   
saddened her. Colleen knew it was his mind's way of   
dealing with the realities of war and the team's   
current situation with the law. But on the other hand   
H.M. Murdock was still a lot like the sweet boy she   
had grown up with. And she looked forward to getting   
to know him again.   
  
"Hannibal's going to meet us at Valley Forge."Murdock   
stated as he twirled a plastic toy ax in his hand.   
  
"It'll be interesting to see what great plan   
Hannibal's come up with this time."Peck replied with a   
shake of his head.   
  
"We're headed to Santa Monica?"Colleen asked in   
disbelief as Face pulled the car onto an off ramp.   
  
"That's where the Colonel told me to go."Face replied   
as he concentrated on merging with the late afternoon   
rush hour traffic.   
  
"But that's where this whole mess started."The   
reporter replied anxiously. "If I go back there   
somebody in the Terlli organization is bound to spot   
me."   
  
Murdock turned around in the seat so he was facing   
her. He flashed her a reassuring smile as he patted   
her left shoulder gently. "Don't worry with Paul   
Revere and I as lookouts the British will never stand   
a chance getting by us."   
  
"Paul Revere?"Face repeated with a grin. "I hope you   
don't intend to get me into a wig."   
  
Despite everything Colleen laughed as she reached up   
to touch Peck's shoulder. "I don't know, Face, I think   
you'd look good in a wig."   
  
Templton sighed as he pulled the car into a small   
marina. "For you, I might consider it."   
  
******   
  
Hannibal stepped out of a spacious yacht to meet the   
rest of his team as they got out of the car.   
  
Face did a double take at the boat. In his wildest   
dreams he hoped to own something like this someday. It   
was huge at least two hundred feet and had what looked   
to be a small swimming pool on the aft deck.   
  
Peck finally jerked his attention back to his   
commanding officer who was lighting a fresh cigar.   
"Colonel dare I ask how you acquired this lovely   
vessel for our use?"   
  
Hannibal glanced at B.A. who had just walked down the   
gangplank to join them. "The neighbors told us that   
the owner was in Chicago for a week on business."   
  
Colleen shook her head as she folded her arms across   
her chest. "Forget it guys, I can't let you break and   
enter on my account."   
  
"We do it all the time."B.A. replied with a smile as   
he turned and headed toward the black van parked a few   
feet away.   
  
"B.A.'s right."Hannibal stated as he placed a   
reassuring arm around the reporter's shoulders. "Just   
think of this as a mini-vacation. Enjoy the boat.   
Lieutenant you're going to stand watch tonight."   
  
Peck nodded as he moved to stand next to Colleen. "And   
where are you off to?"   
  
"To check out Curso's nightclub."Smith replied as he   
turned his attention to Murdock."Murdock, you might   
want to change. I don't think that outfit will pass   
their dress code."   
  
The pilot shook his head firmly. The more the Colonel   
talked about this plan the worse the feeling in his   
gut got.   
Murdock took off his hat and wig. "Colonel, with all   
due respect to the Faceman I think his duties could be   
better served with you."   
  
Smith frowned. When Murdock got serious and 'sober' it   
was something to listen to and respect. "I appreciate   
your concern, Murdock. But Face can handle things   
tonight. I need your special talents on this job."   
  
"Yes, Sir."Murdock replied with a sigh before turning   
back toward the car where he had stashed a small   
duffel bag.   
  
Colleen caught his arm just as he reached the car.   
"I'll be okay, Henry."She assured him quietly her   
hazel gaze searching his face.   
  
Murdock pulled the bag out of the back seat and turned   
to face his old friend. He quickly gathered her in a   
hug. Being an only child Colleen had been the closest   
thing he had to a sister growing up. Now that he had   
her back in his life he didn't want anything to ruin   
it.   
  
"Watch your back, kid."Murdock whispered in her left   
ear as he pulled away.   
  
"You too."Brown replied softly as she moved back   
toward Peck.   
  
*********  
  
"You've been too quiet, Colonel."Murdock observed as he leaned forward from the   
back seat of the van. "Which leads me to believe that this plan isn't as good as the   
others."   
  
Smith pulled a fresh cigar out of his pocket and placed it between his teeth before   
lighting it. "Now Murdock, have I ever lead you guys down the wrong path?"   
  
B.A. and Murdock exchanged a glance via the rearview mirror.   
  
B.A. glanced at his commanding officer his question interrupting whatever reply   
Murdock was going to make. "This doesn't involve a plane does it?"   
  
Murdock sighed loudly, "No, of course this doesn't have to do with a plane. We're   
going across town not across the country! If you'd stop being a baby about flying   
we....."   
  
Baracas slammed on the brakes so hard that Hannibal barely had time to brace   
himself against the dashboard before B.A yanked the van over to the side of the road.   
The big black man whirled around in his seat waving a fist at the pilot.   
  
"Don't start with me, fool!"B.A. shouted as he started to rise to his feet. "I've had just   
about all I can stand of your craziness!"   
  
"ENOUGH!"Hannibal shouted as he turned to face them.   
  
B.A. glared at Murdock once more but settled back into his seat.   
  
"With Face on guard duty you two are going to have to work together more."Smith   
stated quietly. "Now for this plan to work I've set us up with jobs at Curso's   
nightclub. Murdock you're going to be the piano player."   
  
Murdock's face lit up. "Really, Colonel? I'm a little rusty used to play at the VA's   
Christmas parties....."   
  
Smith turned to face Baracas. "And B.A. you're going to be the club's main talent."   
  
B.A. blinked in surprise. He had figured Hannibal had got him a job as a bartender or   
waiter....."Talent? You're not tellin' me I'm going to have to sing?!"Another light   
dawned. "With this fool on the piano?"   
  
Hannibal smiled. "Exactly."   
  
"And what are you going to be doing, Colonel?"Murdock asked having heard B.A.   
sing in the shower he wasn't sure this plan was going to work. And it had to especially   
with Colleen's life on the line.   
  
"Bartender."Smith replied as he glanced at his watch. "Let's get going. Manager said   
he wanted us there a half hour before the club opened."   
  
B.A. sighed as he threw the van into drive and pulled back into traffic. This was going   
to be a very long night.   
  
*********   
  
As he and Colleen had toured the yacht Face had made mental notes of places that   
could possibly be security weaknesses   
Face placed a hand on the brown haired woman's shoulder as they stood on the   
upper deck, "Why don't you settle in and I'll see what kind of food Hannibal left us."   
  
Colleen nodded then turned and started toward the gangplank. "I left my suitcase in   
the car."   
  
Face caught her arm pulling her back toward him. "B.A. stashed it below before they   
left."   
  
Colleen laughed bitterly as she rested her head on his chest. "Some reporter I am. I   
didn't even see him do that."   
  
Peck placed a hand under her chin and gently tilted her head upward so she was   
looking at him. "Despite his size B.A. can be very stealth-like."   
  
The extremeness of the last two weeks finally caught up with Colleen and she sagged   
against Face grateful for his comforting embrace.   
  
"I just want this over with."Colleen replied wearily as she buried her face in his chest.   
  
Peck tightened his hold as he rested his head on top of hers. "It will be very soon. I   
promise you that. Hannibal's plans never fail."   
*********   
  
In the last row of the Marina's parking lot two men sat in a nondescript brown sedan.   
One of them, a red head, had binoculars raised to his eyes.   
  
"Tell the boss that we've found her."The red head ordered as he lowered the   
binoculars.   
  
"Right."His companion replied as he pulled out a cellular phone.   
  
*******   
  
Colleen emerged onto the aft deck to find that not only had Face found some edible   
food but he had set up a small candle lit dinner as well.   
  
"You work fast, Mr. Peck."Colleen stated with a smile as she approached the   
lieutenant.   
  
Face grinned as he moved away from the table drawing her into his arms. "I work   
well under pressure."   
  
"So I've noticed."Brown replied as she glanced over his shoulder at the table. "So   
what's for dinner?"   
  
Face pulled away from her and guided her toward the table where he pulled out a   
chair for her, "Well I know you hate seafood so we're dining on grilled chicken,   
steamed vegetables and chocolate cake."   
  
"It smells wonderful."Colleen replied as she sat down.   
  
Face sat down across from her and they ate in silence for several minutes just   
enjoying each other's company and the beautiful sunset.   
Peck studied Colleen over the rim of his glass of white wine. Ever since the false   
pardon fiasco two months previous he had started to think of where his life was going   
and where he wanted it to go. They couldn't stay on the run forever.....the fake   
pardon had been proof of that. The truth had to come out sometime. And when it did   
the A-team would go their separate ways.   
The question was what they would do when they went their separate ways.   
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"Colleen asked as she caught the brief sadness that flashed   
across his gaze. Henry had filled her in on the 'pardon' Face had been given a few   
months back only to have the rug yanked out from under him. She couldn't imagine   
what that had been like. To be free and then have it taken all away in a heartbeat.   
They'd been on the run for over twelve years now......maybe when this was all over   
she would write a series of articles. Force the Military to see how wrong they had   
been. Force them to give these good men their lives back.   
  
Peck reached across the table and took her hand in his. "Was just thinking about life   
and how funny it can be some times."   
  
  
************   
  
"Why don't we just snatch her?"The blond younger man demanded as his colleague   
pulled out a tiny device with a timer and a small remote from the back seat of the   
sedan.   
  
"Because it's the Boss's orders."The red haired man snapped growing weary of the   
whole situation. "And because she has the A-team guarding her. We'll still snatch her   
but this will send them a message. Let's get moving the sun's almost down."   
  
The blond man muttered something under his breath as he opened the passenger side   
door and got out. He took the small bomb from his colleague and the two began to   
skirt the perimeter of the parking lot making their way to the yacht.   
  
*********   
  
"No, no, no, BA."Murdock wailed as he sprang from the piano's bench and walked   
toward the center of the small stage where Baracas was standing. "You've got to   
match my tempo or this musical harmony won't work."   
  
B.A. fought to control his temper knowing what was at stake. But the crazy idiot   
knew how to press his buttons.   
  
"Now look here, fool!"Baracas exclaimed as he strode toward the pilot waving the   
microphone in his face. "I'll do this my way and only my way. You say one more   
word about tempo and I'll show you some tempo when my fist smacks you into the   
wall!"   
  
"Perfect!"A new voice called from the front of the stage causing both men to start and   
look down.   
  
Standing there was the manager that had met with the trio upon arrival at the club. His   
name was Mark Tanner and he was a short balding man with warm brown eyes and   
wire rim glasses. He appeared to be almost fifty.   
  
"I beg your pardon?"Murdock inquired not quite sure if the man was talking to them.   
  
"Your act."Tanner replied gleefully as he rubbed his hands together. "The argument   
thing is very fresh and original. If you can do that right before each performance the   
crowd will love it."   
  
B.A. could only stare at the man as if he was as crazy as Murdock. Could the fool   
actually think their fight was part of the act?   
  
Murdock smiled as he placed an arm around Baracas's shoulders. "Of course Mr.   
Tanner, we'll be happy to. It's what we do best, right B.A.?"   
  
*********   
  
Ten minutes later B.A. approached the bar where Hannibal was wiping off glasses.   
"Hey Hannibal. One of the amps blew a fuse. I've got the part we need back on the   
yacht. It'll be quicker to go back there and get it then to try to find it in a store.   
Tanner's already okayed it."   
  
Smith nodded. "Fine with me. Check up on Face while you're there."   
  
Baracus nodded and headed toward the door of the club.   
  
*******   
  
"Is it set?"The red haired man demanded as the duo got back into the sedan.   
  
The blond man nodded "All you have to do is hit the button and boom."   
  
**********   
  
Once dessert was finished Templeton stood and walked over to Colleen. He offered   
his right hand gallantly.   
  
"May I have this dance, My Lady?"Peck asked with a wide smile.   
  
Colleen grinned as she stood accepting his hand. "Of course, My Lord."   
  
Face led her toward the center of the deck and pulled her into his arms. A soft rock   
song played on a nearby radio.   
  
"I couldn't find a band on short notice."Peck apologized softly as he rested his head   
on top of hers.   
  
"The radio's perfect."Colleen replied quietly.   
  
Face stared out at the ocean a nagging feeling gnawed at the back of his mind.   
Something was wrong.....he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was almost as if they   
were being watched.   
Not wanting to alarm Colleen, Face slowing twirled them around so he was facing the   
Marina's parking lot. His fears were confirmed when he spotted the sedan parked   
near the rear of the lot. Even from this distance he could tell there were two people   
inside.   
  
Templeton tightened his hold on Colleen's waist briefly before whispering in her ear.   
"In a few seconds we're going to break away from each other and walk to the car."   
  
Colleen swallowed hard trying to keep the fear at bay. "What's going on?"   
  
"We're being watched from the parking lot."Peck replied as he pulled away from her   
but not letting go of her right hand. "Don't look."   
  
Telling a person not to look at something was like telling them to ignore the pink   
elephant in the center of the room. But Colleen curbed her curiosity and tightened her   
hold on Face's hand as they walked quickly toward the gangplank.   
  
They had almost made it to the top of the gangplank when Face felt the boat start to   
roll up as an explosion well within. He shoved Colleen as far forward as he could   
before he was thrown off his feet by the shock wave.   
  
*******   
  
Pain was the first sensation that registered when Face awoke. A groan escaped him   
as fire raced up his side indicating the tell tale sign of cracked ribs. How many he   
couldn't tell at the moment.   
If he was hurt where was Colleen?   
  
Peck's eyes shot open and he sat straight up nearly knocking over the red haired   
female paramedic who was trying to put antiseptic on a nasty gash on his left arm.   
  
"Please, Mr. Peck, hold still."The paramedic admonished as she regained her   
balance.   
  
Face ignored her as he glanced around the ambulance. His fear intensified when he   
saw it was empty. He turned to his left and looked out the ambulance's window.   
What was left of the yacht was being hosed down by the fire department.   
  
"Where's Colleen?"Peck demanded anxiously as he tried to stand but the pain quickly   
made him sit back down. His breathing was labored.   
  
"Take it easy, Faceman."B.A. ordered gently as he appeared in the open door of the   
ambulance.   
  
"Where is she, B.A.?"Face demanded as he leaned forward ignoring the harsh pain in   
his rib cage.   
  
Baracas's brown eyes were sorrowful as he stepped into the ambulance. "We don't   
know."   
  
"What do you mean you don't know? Where's Hannibal?"Templeton asked not liking   
at all the cold knot of fear that had settled in the pit of his stomach.   
  
"They're on their way."B.A. replied.   
  
"You still haven't answered my question, BA."Face commented tersely ignoring the   
paramedic's attempts to get him to lie down   
  
B.A. glanced down at the floor before looking back out at the demolished yacht.   
"You were the only one they were able to pull out of the water."   
  
"How long was I out?"Face asked grimly the pain in his side starting to register again   
forcing him to lean back.   
  
"About half an hour from what I can tell."Baracas replied just as Hannibal and   
Murdock got out of a taxi.   
  
"How ya doin' kid?"Smith asked with concern as he got into the ambulance and knelt   
next to Peck.   
  
"Been better."Face replied quietly his gaze traveling back to the burnt yacht.   
  
Hannibal nodded as he placed a reassuring hand on Peck's shoulder before getting   
out of the ambulance. "BA, why don't you fill us in on what happened and let the   
paramedic do her work."   
  
"Hannibal....."Face protested not wanting to be kept out of the loop.   
  
But the paramedic placed an iron grip on his shoulder."Please, stay still, Mr. Peck. Or   
this will take twice as long."   
  
Baracas nodded and followed Smith out of the ambulance. The three friends walked   
toward their van.   
  
"So what hospital was Colleen taken to?"Murdock asked as he leaned against the   
van.   
  
BA exchanged a glance with Smith.   
  
Hannibal cursed silently....damn should've known Curso would try something like this.   
"BA, there's no chance at all....."   
  
Baracus shrugged sadly not meeting Murdock's gaze. "There's always a chance,   
Hannibal, but with that type of explosive...."   
  
Murdock sprang forward grabbing B.A. by the shirt collar. "Take it back!"   
  
Hannibal placed a restraining hand on the younger man's shoulders prying him away.   
"Murdock...."   
  
Murdock glared at both men before storming back to the dock where the firemen   
were picking up their equipment.   
"Let's go talk to the rescue unit."Hannibal stated sadly. "I want to make sure before   
we go any farther."   
  
BA nodded."If she's not dead why go to all the trouble...."   
  
"To send us a message."Smith replied as they passed by the ambulance.   
  
*******   
  
Face saw Murdock storm by and stood. The paramedic was just finishing the task of   
taping his ribs. Peck stood wrapping the gray blanket farther around his bare chest   
and started walking toward the ambulance door.   
  
"I am not done yet, Mr. Peck."The paramedic stated angrily as she reached for his   
elbow.   
  
Templeton glared at the woman as he whirled around. "Lady, I've had far more   
experience with cracked ribs than you'll ever know. I'm done."   
  
Face hopped out of the ambulance wincing as pain sliced through his ribcage as his   
feet hit the ground. He shoved the pain aside and looked for Murdock. Peck finally   
spotted his friend among the swarm of firemen at the far end of the pier staring out at   
the water.   
  
Templeton tried not to look at the smoldering yacht as he walked past. Could it really   
only have been forty minutes ago that he was holding Colleen in his arms as they   
danced? Face swallowed hard and shoved those thoughts aside......revenge first then   
grief.   
  
"How could you let this happen, Faceman?"Murdock asked softly not looking away   
from the water.   
  
Templeton sighed wearily. "It happened too fast, Murdock. By the time I saw the   
guys in the sedan....it was over. I swear I pushed Colleen ahead of me before it blew.   
She should've been thrown clear....."   
  
Murdock whirled around eyes blazing angrily. "Should've but wasn't! You got   
distracted....."   
  
"I...."Face started to protest but stopped when he realized Murdock was right. He   
had forgotten for a few minutes that this was a job.....Colleen was a client first and for   
most who deserved his protection. He had failed in the worst way.   
  
Peck turned away from Murdock and looked back toward the ambulance. He was   
just in time to see a squad of familiar green military police cars entering the Marina.   
/Damn it Decker not now.....we need proof that she's gone...../   
  
"Decker!"Face shouted in warning as he turned to run back to the van. Murdock   
however had already spotted Decker and had taken off in the opposite direction   
toward one of the fire trucks.   
  
Peck paused barely able to breathe from his injured ribs. He looked back in the   
direction Murdock had gone and turned to follow. He'd never make it back to the   
van with his injuries. Face just hoped that Murdock wouldn't kick him off and leave   
him in the dust.   
  
True to form Murdock helped Face onto the fire truck before throwing the truck into   
gear. With sirens blazing they followed B.A.'s van toward the entrance of the Marina   
which Decker had blocked.   
  
Face placed a hand on the dashboard to brace himself as he saw the van barrel it's   
way through the barricade of military cars.   
Bullets hit the fire truck's windshield causing it to crack but it held. Murdock smashed   
the truck into the trunk of one of the military cars sending the car sailing into the water   
next to the burning yacht.   
  
********   
  
Colleen Brown opened her eyes and instantly regretted the movement as pain   
pounded through her temple. She immediately shut her eyes and leaned back against   
the wall. Which was hard to do since she was bound and gagged. And also she   
discovered sopping wet.   
  
When the pain subsided long enough for Colleen to think she realized the wet part   
bothered her the most. Not because it was uncomfortable being wet and sitting on a   
cement floor but the fact that there was only one reason she could be wet.   
The last clear memory she had was of Face shoving her forward and them the world   
going dark.   
  
Colleen's throat closed up at the last thought as tears threatened to form. If Face had   
still been on the yacht when the bomb or whatever it was exploded......She shoved   
the last thought aside.....She couldn't think that way and survive this.   
Face was alive and well and that's all their was too it. It would take a lot more than a   
little explosive to take out a member of the A-team.   
  
"Well, well, you've decided to join us."A male voice commented jerking Colleen's   
attention to the front of the small room. There stood a talk fiftyish man with graying   
black hair.   
  
Colleen instantly recognized him as Stephen Terli head of the Terli crime family.   
  
"I apologize for your accommodations but I'm afraid you won't be staying with us that   
long."Terli stated.   
  
*********   
  
The A-team regrouped at a seedy motel in Burbank a few blocks from the Warner   
Brothers movie studio. The mood in the small room was tense to say the least. Face   
reclined as best he could on the single bed after pulling on a pair of dry jeans and a   
red tee-shirt.   
Hannibal was standing near the window. B.A. leaned against the far wall while   
Murdock sat in a pink chair staring off into space. It didn't take a genius to figure out   
where his thoughts were. Colleen was on everyone's mind.   
It had taken them a record setting half hour to lose Decker and his gang. That was the   
longest anyone could remember it taking them to lose Decker and that added to the   
tense mood.   
  
Finally Smith turned away from this window his gaze landing first on Face then on   
Murdock.   
  
"We have two choices here."Hannibal began quietly as he absently rolled a cigar   
between his fingers. "One, we can close this and move on. Leave town for a few days   
until Decker gets bored and leaves. Two, we can continue as we were....."   
  
"There's no choice, Colonel."Murdock replied softly. "If there is I can do this on my   
own."   
  
"It won't be on your own."Peck stated firmly as he struggled into a sitting position.   
"Colonel, there's no choice here as Murdock said. We have to go after the Terli   
organization. I'll go through Decker if I have too, to do it."   
  
Smith nodded debating about bringing up what he and B.A. had discussed earlier. If   
Face and Murdock had even a shred of hope that Colleen was still alive it would   
change their focus of the mission which could endanger all their lives.   
  
"Okay,"Hannibal agreed quietly. "We still have a couple hours of daylight left.   
Murdock, B.A. why don't you two head over to Colleen's apartment. She was   
interviewing Curso so she might've had some info on the Terli's."   
  
"What about the club?"Baracaus asked as he pushed himself away from the wall.   
  
"I told Tanner that Murdock had a family emergency and we wouldn't be in   
tonight."Hannibal replied quietly.   
  
Murdock nodded sadly before turning and leaving the hotel room B.A. close on his   
heels.   
  
Face sat up painfully and swung his legs over the side of the bed preparing to stand.   
"So what are we doing?"   
  
Smith shook his head. "We aren't doing anything. I'm going for supplies and you are   
resting those ribs."   
  
Peck stood his eyes blazing. "You're not keeping me out of this."   
  
"No, I'm not."Hannibal replied as he placed a gentle hand on the younger man's   
shoulder."But you are hurt. You need to rest at least for tonight. I need everyone at   
full strength if we're going to get these guys."   
  
Face's shoulder's slumped but he nodded.   
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes."Smith stated as he pocketed the room key and let   
himself out.   
  
Face sighed wearily as he sat back down on the bed. The last thing in the world he   
wanted to do was rest. Resting gave him far too much time to think.   
To think of how he failed.   
But the extertion of the day finally caught up to Peck and he gingerly leaned back   
against the pillow.   
In minutes he had fallen into a dreamless sleep.   
  
*********   
  
The ride to Colleen's apartment near Venice Beach was in silence. Murdock stared   
out the window, which unnerved B.A. to no end. He was so used to the fool's   
endless chatter.   
Baracus pulled the van over to the curb and parked it. Murdock hopped out before   
B.A. could even pull the key out of the ignition.   
  
"What's your hurry, Murdock?"B.A. asked as he scurried to catch up with the pilot.   
  
Murdock ignored the question as they trudged up the short flight of stairs to the   
second floor of the brick building.   
  
"Just realized....no key."B.A. observed as he glanced at Murdock. They were   
standing in front of the third apartment.   
  
Murdock ran a hand lightly across the top of the doorframe and his fingers closed   
around a small silver key near the far corner. He quickly retrieved it and thrust it into   
the lock.   
  
B.A. sighed inwardly knowing there would be no further conversation on this trip.   
The two stepped into the small well decorated apartment and paused in the living   
room.   
The apartment was trashed......bookcases toppled, chairs overturned, lamps   
smashed.   
  
Murdock tenderly righted a blue chair as B.A. straightened a bookcase.   
  
"Guess she left out this little detail of them trashing her apartment."B.A. stated quietly   
remembering their first meeting with the reporter.   
  
"Or they did it after she left."Murdock replied wearily as he gently stepped through   
the debris. "We won't find anything in this mess."   
  
"Let's look anyway."B.A. replied softly as he stepped past Murdock to look at the   
other room.   
  
*******   
  
Face jerked awake disoriented for a moment. Then he saw Hannibal sitting in a chair   
near the window reading a magazine and the memories came crashing back. Along   
with the pain in his side.   
  
Hannibal saw him wince and fished around in a nearby plastic bag for a moment   
before producing a small bottle of aspirin. He tossed it to Face who caught it easily   
before it hit the pillow.   
  
"Thanks."Peck replied as he poured out two pills and reached for a nearby glass of   
water.   
  
"How long was I asleep?"Face asked after he set the glass and the aspirin bottle   
down on the small table.   
  
"About an hour and a half."Hannibal replied as he turned his attention back to the   
article he was reading.   
  
"Murdock and BA back yet?"Peck asked quietly as he rested his head against the   
headboard.   
  
Smith shook his head. "No."   
  
Face closed his eyes. "I don't know what happened, Hannibal."   
  
Smith glanced up setting the magazine aside. It never really had his attention anyway.   
"I didn't expect them to make a move this soon, Face. They got the jump on all of   
us."   
  
"I swear Colonel, I shoved Colleen ahead of me the second I knew there could be a   
bomb."Peck replied softly not sure who he was trying to convince more Smith or   
himself.   
  
"Get some rest, Face."Hannibal stated firmly. "We'll have a fresh look at this in the   
morning."   
  
"Yeah."Templeton replied trying to swallow the lump of tears that had started to rise   
in his throat.   
If it was the last thing he ever did Face would find the Terli henchmen who set the   
bomb. He owed Colleen that much.   
  
*********  
  
Murdock looked around the trashed living room with a sad shake of his head.   
Whoever had done this hadn't been looking for something but wanting to destroy.   
What could be broken or shattered was. And if it couldn't be broken it was ripped   
apart or toppled. As the pilot stepped gingerly over broken glass near the window he   
spotted a short wooden shelf on the left wall that had some how remained in tact.   
However most of its contents had been swept to the floor.   
  
As Murdock stepped closer to the shelf he spotted one glittering object toward the   
back of the shelf. Colleen must've had an Austrian Crystal collection Murdock   
realized as he closed his hand around the small object. It was a tiny crystal teddy bear   
holding a balloon. The sunlight bounced off of it casting a small rainbow on the wall   
under the shelf.   
Murdock traced the bear's face gently before placing it carefully in his pocket.   
  
"Hey Murdock."B.A. called from the other room jerking Murdock's attention back to   
the matter at hand. "There's a computer in here."   
  
Murdock stepped into the small room, which was also in shambles. He found B.A.   
standing over a personal computer placing various disks one at a time into the disk   
drive.   
  
"Find anything?"Murdock asked quietly as he came to stand in front of the small   
desk.   
  
"Not yet but let's take it back to the hotel."Baracas suggested as he shut the computer   
down and reached under the desk to unplug the machine. "It'll give Face something to   
work on."   
  
Murdock winced at the mention of Face's name but looked away before B.A. could   
see. He didn't want to cause a rift in the team but Murdock didn't know how to deal   
with Templeton Peck right now.   
His carelessness had cost Murdock one of his oldest friends.....the pilot didn't know if   
he could ever forgive Peck for that.   
  
********   
  
Colleen glared at Stephen Terli as he reentered the room for the upteenth time that   
day. The gag had come off during the second visit.   
  
"If you think killing me will get rid of the fact that you killed Ben Curso you're   
mistaken."Colleen stated wincing inwardly as she realized she sounded like a bad cop   
show."I've told other people what happened."   
  
Terli laughed heatedly as he leaned back against the door. "If you're waiting for your   
precious A-team to come to your rescue you'll be waiting a long time."   
  
Colleen felt her heart leap into her throat but she fought to control her fear. "What did   
you do to them?"   
  
Terli shook his head. "Nothing. They think you're dead so they've moved on."   
  
Colleen swallowed hard not wanting to believe that Henry and Face would give up on   
her so easily. "They'll come."She whispered.   
  
"If you wish to hold onto that fantasy that's your choice."Terli replied coldly as he   
turned and opened the door. "Either way your life ends tomorrow."   
  
*********   
  
Once back at the hotel B.A. plugged in Colleen's computer and set it up on the foot   
of the bed so that Face wouldn't have to move very far.   
Peck instantly tapped away at the keyboard.....glad to finally be able to contribute   
something useful.   
  
"How was the apartment?"Hannibal asked quietly as he stood with B.A. and   
Murdock near the door.   
  
"Trashed."Baracaus replied angrily.   
  
Face glanced up sharply. "She never mentioned that."   
  
"It's probably what sent her to us."Murdock replied quietly sending Peck an angry   
glare.   
  
Face opened his mouth to reply but quickly shut it. Knowing whatever he said   
wouldn't change anything. Colleen was still dead and it was still his fault. He turned his   
attention back to the computer screen.   
  
Hannibal exchanged a concerned glance with B.A.. They both felt the tension in the   
room.   
  
"Let's get some sleep."Smith ordered as he turned and headed back to the chair he   
had been sitting in earlier.   
  
"I'll check on the van."Murdock replied quietly as he reached for his leather jacket.   
"See if there's anything we need."   
"Find anything in the files, Face?"B.A. asked after Murdock left. Each man knew he   
wouldn't be back that night.   
  
Peck didn't look up from the screen as he picked up another handful of disks."Not   
yet."   
  
*******   
  
By one o'clock Face leaned painfully back against the pillows and closed his eyes   
wearily. He'd finally tracked down the file with the Terli information. It'd only been   
about three paragraphs buried in a story about Curso. It was mostly background   
information but it had given Face a few leads that he'd tell the others about in the   
morning.   
  
With a sigh Face got stiffly out of bed. No matter what sleep wasn't going to visit him   
that night. Peck quietly pulled on his jacket and took two cans of soda from the small   
table and slipped out of the room.   
  
As he neared the van Face saw that his instincts were correct. Murdock was awake   
as well.   
The pilot glanced at Peck as he got into the van but didn't say anything.   
  
Face handed his friend one of the cans of soda. "I figured you could use the   
caffeine."   
  
Murdock took the can wordlessly his gaze fixated on the hotel in front of them.   
  
Face sighed as he settled into the chair. "I did love her."He stated softly.   
  
Murdock glared at him. "You've 'loved' a lot of women over the years, Faceman."   
  
Peck turned to face him. "This was different, Murdock. Colleen and I....I know it   
sounds corny but we had this instant connection like nothing I've felt before."   
  
Murdock shook his head. "I don't want to talk about Colleen with you."   
  
"She wouldn't want this tension between us."Face countered.   
  
"No she wouldn't."Murdock agreed quietly.   
  
The two friends sat in silence for several minutes before Peck spoke.   
  
"Do you think we can set this aside long enough to put the Terli's behind bars?"Face   
asked softly.   
  
"I don't know if I can ever get past it, Faceman."Murdock replied tiredly. "But we   
need to put these people away so they can't hurt anyone else."   
  
*******   
  
They left the hotel early the next morning. Hannibal had wanted Face to stay and rest   
a little more and they would come back for him in the afternoon when they made the   
move. But Peck had insisted that he be there every step of the way and Hannibal   
couldn't blame him.   
As Murdock passed coffee cups around Hannibal noted that some of the tension   
between Face and Murdock had eased. Which made this next step in the mission a   
little easier.   
  
"While Curso got must of his money from the nightclub business."Face began as he   
looked at the computer printouts of Colleen's files. "Terli had his hand in the   
import/export business."   
  
"What's he importing?"B.A. asked as he merged with the heavy morning traffic.   
  
Face tried to concentrate on what he was doing....on what they were about to do.   
Stuff they had done a million times before on various missions. But it was   
useless...he'd been thinking about Colleen ever since he woke up.   
  
"Faceman?"Murdock prompted jerking Peck's attention back to the matter at hand.   
  
"Right...."Face replied shaking himself away from his thoughts. "On the books they're   
importing coffee."   
  
"Off the books?"Hannibal asked as pulled a fresh cigar from his shirt pocket.   
  
Face shook his head grimly. "Colleen.....didn't have that information in that article. But   
from what I read between the lines it's more than likely a drug operation."   
  
"That means he has a warehouse or two by the docks."Hannibal replied as he turned   
to face Baracus. "Step on it BA or we'll never get through this traffic."   
  
Face was nearly drenched from Murdock's coffee as BA pulled the van into a sudden   
swerve as he changed lanes rapidly.   
  
***********   
  
By the time they tracked down what warehouse was Terli's Hannibal had a plan   
formed. He ordered B.A. to pull over to one of the smaller warehouses across from   
Terli's. The building's huge bay doors were slightly open and Hannibal spotted   
something they could use.   
  
Face and Murdock worked silently side by side as they used stenciling letters to   
spray paint 'COLLINS ARMORED CAR COMPANY' on the side of an old   
abandoned mail truck.   
BA and Hannibal meanwhile used a blowtorch to use some spare scrap metal to turn   
the formerly white vehicle into a believable armored car.   
  
In twenty minutes it was ready. Not a bad time, Face thought, considering what they   
had to use material wise.   
  
Hannibal leaned on the hood as he turned to face the trio. "Murdock, Face. You two   
take the armored car here in. BA and I will cover the perimeter and scoop up the   
ones that try to run."   
  
Face nodded as he walked around Hannibal to get into the driver's side.   
  
Smith caught the expression on the conman's face. "Lieutenant, I want Terli to come   
out of this alive."   
  
"No promises, Colonel."Murdock replied quietly before Peck could as both men got   
into the vehicle.   
  
********   
  
As soon as the armored car screamed to a stop in the center of the warehouse Face   
and Murdock hopped out guns drawn. Four Terli henchmen instantly approached   
them but Face and Murdock took them out easily.   
  
Face picked up the nearest fallen henchmen and slammed him up against the cement   
wall.   
  
"Where's Terli?!"Peck demanded his blue eyes blazing with a combination of anger   
and grief.   
  
"He ain't....."The henchman replied but instantly broke off his sentence as Murdock   
pressed the butt of his gun against the man's temple.   
  
"I'd reconsider your answer if I were you."Murdock stated coldly.   
  
Th e henchman swallowed hard before replying. "He's down the hall. Three rooms to   
your right."   
  
Face let the man fall to the ground as he started running toward the hallway. He   
paused and turned back to the pilot. "Murdock?"   
  
Murdock nodded in understanding and slammed the handle of his gun down against   
the man's head. The henchman instantly slumped to the ground unconscience. After   
collecting the other henchmen's weapons Murdock quickly moved to catch up with   
Peck.   
  
*********   
Colleen jerked awake trying to figure out what had awoken her. The room she was in   
was dark but hardly silent. She could hear startled cries from Terli's men and   
sporadic gunfire. The reporter strained against her bonds as she struggled to hear   
what was going on.   
  
Colleen figured it was eithier a police raid, a rival organization viaing for power, or   
Face and the others coming to the rescue. She prayed it was the later.   
But at the moment all she could do was sit and see who would win the battle that   
would decide her fate.   
  
********   
  
"How many you got BA?"Hannibal asked as they regrouped by the van.   
  
The black man shoved three men forward in front of him while keeping a watchful eye   
on the rest. "Six."   
  
"That makes fifteen. Not a bad days work."Smith replied as they corralled the   
henchmen at the rear of the van.   
  
"What do you think's going on in there Hannibal?"BA asked with concern   
  
Hannibal glanced back toward the warehouse before replying. "I'm giving them fifteen   
minutes.Then we go in after them."   
  
"Right."Baracus replied just as one of the henchmen made a futile attempt to escape.   
  
The man got three steps before BA shoved his rifle into the man's chest.   
  
"Don't even think about it,fool."BA barked as he took a menacing step forward.   
  
The henchman instantly retreated to his previous position hands raised.   
  
*******   
  
Murdock picked up speed as they ran down the hallway so he reached the door in   
question ahead of Face. The pilot reached for the doorknob but Face reached out   
and knocked it away.   
  
"Could be a trap."Peck warned as he studied the closed door for any telltale signs.   
  
Murdock glared at him. "Of course it's a trap. Do you really think that guy would give   
up his boss just because we threatened his life?"   
  
The door swung inward just then causing both men to jump. Stephen Terli walked out   
into the hallway and paused in front of Peck.   
  
"You two don't dress like cops so this isn't a raid."Terli surmised as he leaned back   
against the doorframe. "So I assume you are members of the infamous A-Team."   
  
Before Face could do anything Murdock shoved his rifle into Terli's chest and   
propelled the man backwards into the room slamming him against the far wall.   
  
"How do you want to die, Mr. Terli?"Murdock growled as he pulled the gun away   
and aimed it at the mobster's head. "Head wound? Chest? Stomach? Though I've   
heard that a stomach wound is nasty way to go."   
  
Peck pulled the trigger back against his own gun and leveled it against Terli's temple.   
"I don't think we should give him a choice, Murdock. He didn't see fit to give Colleen   
one."   
  
The pilot nodded grimly and backed away prepared to let Face do the honors.   
  
"You two think you have this all figured out, don't you?"Terli stated with a smile   
ignoring Peck's gun. "Did you ever get concrete proof that your precious Colleen has   
indeed gone to the great beyond?"   
  
Face froze not wanting to risk a glance back at Murdock. This had to be just talk.   
"Bluffing to save your own skin won't work, Terli."Peck replied angrily tightening his   
grip on the weapon.   
  
"Kill me if you wish but my men have orders to kill your lady if I do not return within   
an alloted time."Terli said smugly.   
  
"Why should we believe you?"Murdock asked fighting to keep his voice from   
shaking. He'd lost too many friends in 'Nam and later back in the States. If there was   
even the remotest possibility that Colleen was still with them......   
  
"Can you afford not to?"Terli replied quietly.   
  
"Faceman..."Murdock prompted anxiously.   
  
Face nodded. "Go, search the rest of this place. I'll keep an eye on him."   
  
Murdock glanced at Terli once more hesitant about leaving Peck behind. But if they   
wanted to find out the truth about Colleen he had no choice. The pilot turned and   
quickly left the room.   
  
***********  
  
BA herded the last of the henchmen into the back of the van and locked the door. He   
double-checked his ammunition before turning to face Smith.   
  
Hannibal glanced from his watch to the warehouse and back again. "It's been fifteen,   
let's go."   
  
"Right."BA replied as he broke into a jog.   
  
*******   
  
Murdock kicked open one door after another. He hadn't run into an resistance along   
the way which meant Hannibal and BA had held up their part of the plan. When the   
last door swung inward Murdock's heart froze at the image that greeted him.   
Colleen lay sideways bound and gagged her back resting against the far wall, eyes   
closed.   
  
"Colleen!"Murdock called as he raced forward and skidded to a stop next to his   
friend's still form.   
  
Murdock quickly felt for a pulse praying that they hadn't hesitated too long. A beating   
under his fingers answered him and Murdock gently turned Colleen onto her back so   
he could begin to untie her.   
  
Under his touch Colleen began to come around but not enough to stand on her own.   
Murdock tossed away the gag and ropes and gathered her into his arms before   
turning and exiting the small room.   
  
*********   
  
Once Murdock was gone Terli inched away from the wall but Face instantly shoved   
him back.   
  
"Don't even think that you've bought your freedom."Peck growled as he pressed his   
forearm against Terli's windpipe. "If she's dead so are you. If she's not then you're   
going to jail for the rest of your life."   
  
Despite the pressure on his throat Terli chuckled. "That's an interesting threat coming   
from a fugitive."   
  
Templeton's eyes narrowed sharply. "Don't even think of comparing us. I didn't do   
what I was convicted of."   
  
Terli studied him. "And you think I've done what you and your friend have convicted   
me of?"   
  
Face glared at the older man. "You may not have been the one who physically   
planted the bomb but you ordered it. Same difference."   
  
********   
  
Hannibal and BA had just entered the main room of the warehouse when they saw   
Murdock scurrying toward them carrying a human bundle. It took Hannibal a full   
minute to realize the bundle was Colleen.   
  
"She alive?"BA asked before Hannibal could open his mouth.   
  
Murdock nodded a slight smile on his face. "Yeah, just knocked out."   
  
Baracaus jogged over to the pilot arms outstretched. "I can take her."He offered.   
  
"Thanks BA, but she's not that heavy."Murdock replied as he came to a stop.   
  
"Where's Face?"Smith asked with concern when he saw that Peck wasn't coming up   
behind Murdock.   
  
"He's with Terli."Murdock replied gesturing with his head toward the hallway. "Third   
door down."   
  
"Terli have any goons with him?"Hannibal asked.   
  
Murdock shook his head. "No he was in there alone when we knocked on the   
door."   
  
Smith nodded as he glanced at Baracus. "B.A.?"   
  
BA hefted his gun as he nodded and started walking toward the corridor. "This won't   
take long."   
  
Hannibal grinned as he glanced down at Colleen's still form. "The van's a little   
crowded but let's get her out of here."   
  
Murdock nodded and quickly followed Smith out of the warehouse.   
  
*******   
  
B.A. entered the room Murdock had indicated and found Terli pinned against the   
wall by Face's gun.   
  
"It's over, Faceman."Baracus stated quietly as he came to stand next to his friend.   
"Let's go."   
  
"What did Murdock find?"Peck demanded not being able to say her name just yet.   
  
B.A. smiled as he clamped a hand down on his friend's shoulder. "She's alive.   
Murdock's got her out in the van."   
  
"Thank God."Templeton murmured as he closed his eyes briefly.   
Barcus gently placed a hand on Face's forearm. "I'll take care of this scum."   
  
Peck nodded jubilantly as he instantly dropped Terli causing the older man to land in   
a heap."Thanks B.A."   
  
********   
  
Colleen was instantly aware of the pain in her head as she slowly regained   
conscienceness. Terli's henchman had slugged her good during the last visit and now   
her head hurt like hell.   
  
The reporter groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. As her eyes adjusted to the   
sunlight the first face she saw was Murdock's anxious one.   
The next thought that registered was that there was only one other concerned a-team   
members standing near by, Hannibal.   
  
Colleen reached up and gently touched Murdock's right shoulder. "H-Henry?"   
  
"You're okay, Bonns."Murdock assured her gently as he reached down to touch her   
face. "Just got a knock on the head is all. You'll be up and around in no time."   
  
"Bonns?"Smith asked as he knelt next to Murdock.   
  
Murdock grinned wistfully. "We used to play Bonnie and Clyde as kids."   
  
"Face?"Colleen asked as she struggled to sit up.   
  
"Whoa."Murdock stated firmly as he gently pushed her back into the passenger seat   
of the van which they had reclined as far back as they could. "You're not going   
anywhere. Face is fine....he's tying up some loose ends with B.A.."   
  
"Glad you're okay, kid."Hannibal replied quietly as he gently patted her shoulder.   
  
Just then sirens split the air.   
  
Hannibal glanced toward the sound. "That'll be the boys in blue to pick up our trash."   
  
*********   
  
Colleen was up and around the next day busy calling her editor and filing her first   
story of what happened. But it was another day before Face could get her out of 'big   
brother' Murdock's clutches long enough for them to have a long talk. He invited her   
over to his place for dinner that night.   
  
  
  
********   
  
Murdock leaned against the wall of the hotel room that Colleen was temporarily   
staying in. He watched with amusement as Colleen tried on four different dresses in   
preparation for her date with Face later.   
  
"What about this one?"Colleen asked as she turned to face her friend holding up a   
strapless red dress.   
  
"I like it."The pilot replied as he folded his arms across his chest.   
  
Colleen glared at him slightly. "That's what you said about the others."   
  
Murdock moved toward her and gently touched her right shoulder. "That's because I   
liked those too."   
  
Colleen sighed in frustration as she tossed the dress onto the pile with the others.   
"That's not helping me pick one, Henry."   
  
Murdock grinned as he motioned for her to sit on the bed. "I don't think Faceman is   
going to notice what color you wear, Bonns. He's too wrapped up with the person   
you are."   
  
"You're right."Colleen replied as she stood and plucked the first dress off the pile.   
"He said it was casual."   
  
Murdock stood and gently caught her arm stopping her. He'd debated about   
interfering in the budding relationship. He knew how short and precious life was not   
to grab whatever happiness you could along the way. But he also knew Face's track   
record with women.   
  
"Colleen....I know you and Face have this special thing and that's great."Murdock   
began quietly as he met her gaze. "Don't get me wrong, I love Face like a brother but   
I've seen him date a lot of women over the years and...."   
  
"You don't think he's serious about me."Brown finished as she reached up and   
touched his face. "You're sweet to worry about my broken heart, Henry, but I'm a   
big girl. I can fight my own battles."   
  
*********   
  
By six o'clock Face was nervous and he couldn't figure out why. He'd had her   
favorite foods catered from a nearby restaurant and the table was set up beautifully   
by the catering staff.   
Face had even made sure the beach house where he was currently living was clean   
from top to bottom.   
  
Colleen arrived on time and Face placed an arm around her waist as he led her into   
the living room.   
  
"I'm glad you could come."Face stated as they sat down on the blue sofa. "I know   
you have a lot to catch up on."   
  
Colleen grinned. "Actually not as much as you think. It's amazing what getting   
kidnapped will do to your boss's disposition. He's bent over backwards to make sure   
I'm up to speed. I might even get a front page article out of this."   
  
Face stood and walked over to the small kitchen counter where a bottle of wine was   
sitting. He began to pour the red liquid into two goblets.   
  
"I'm glad something good came out of this mess."Peck replied as he picked up the   
glasses and walked back to the sofa handing her one before he sat back down.   
  
Colleen hadn't missed the flash of sadness that had crossed Peck's face. Henry had   
told her of the events that had occurred during her absence. She hated the rift that   
had occurred between Henry and Face....   
  
"Hey."Colleen called as she put the glass on the coffee table and took Peck's hand in   
hers. "What happened with Terli was not your fault."   
  
Face's blue eyes clouded over as he shook his head. "No, Murdock was right I got   
distracted and it put you in danger.....nearly got you killed."   
  
Colleen reached up and touched his left shoulder. "I wasn't exactly making it easy for   
you to do your job either. I enjoyed your company.......with my crazy hours at work   
it hasn't been easy to build a social life."   
  
Face glanced down at their entwined hands struggling to find the right words for what   
he wanted to say. He didn't miss the irony of that fact.   
  
"Colleen,"Peck began softly as he met her gaze. "I don't know how much Murdock   
told you about my childhood. But it got very lonely at times and with other children   
constantly being adopted there weren't too many solid friendships.   
  
But when I met you there was an instant connection that was much more than   
friendship. And when we thought you had died....I felt like part of my soul had died   
with you."   
  
Peck broke away from Colleen for a moment as he reached into the right pocket of   
his suit jacket and pulled out a medium sized square red jeweler's box.   
  
Colleen's eyes were bright with unshed tears as Face handed her the box.   
  
With slightly trembling hands Colleen lifted the lid and as she looked at the item inside   
her breath instantly caught in her throat.   
  
Nestled inside the folds of red velvet was a small diamond heart attached to a gold   
chain.   
  
"Oh Face......its incredible."Colleen whispered as she met his gaze.   
  
Face smiled as he took the box from her and removed the necklace Colleen turned   
slightly so he could put the necklace on her.   
  
"I thought it would symbolize what you've already captured."Peck replied as she   
turned back to face him. "My heart."   
  
"I love you too."Colleen whispered just before Templeton's lips captured hers in a   
passionate kiss.   
  
  
  
End. 


End file.
